That One Power
by TheElectricFire
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had a happier childhood and different enemies? What would happen if Harry Potter had a sister? In this AU saga, find out what happens when you mix multiple "What would happen if?" questions. Starts from Halloween 1981. HP/GW SB/AB AW/MP HG/?
1. Changing for the Better (Prologue)

**Author's Note 1A:**

The concepts of this story was created by combining concepts from 10 or more other fanfictions and adding my own concepts to the table. Please let me know if you recognise any of the stories where concepts may have come from, and send me its ID, so I may credit them.

So far inspired by:

"What If", ID: 9879046

"My Brother", ID: 7405386

The rating for the story is currently T. I don't expect that I will need to change it in the foreseeable future. Some language, I'd rate the maturity level around the same as Deathly Hallows.

This is the first chapter, and it's mainly in Dumbledore's POV.

I suppose that's the end of the first authors note. I hope that you are smart enough to figure out that this is simply for your enjoyment and not for monetary purposes. I'm just playing around in JK Rowling's sandbox.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Changing for the Better<strong>

A man in his hundreds walked into the small alleyway in the dark of night. Strangely, all the street lights had disappeared into the little contraption he was he was holding. He pulled out some kind of stick, carved from wood, muttered some word and, all of a sudden, the stick started emitting light.

There sat a cat, with brown fur and dark circles around her eyes. The man spoke.

"Ah, Minerva. I thought I might find you here. Did you hear the news?" asked the man.

The cat nodded her head. All of a sudden, the cat morphed into a woman.

"I heard the news, Albus. I don't care too much about Voldemort being gone, I'm worried about poor Harry. He's been orphaned, with no _trustworthy_ relatives to look after him," said Minerva, the woman who was once a cat. As she said this, Albus's face changed into an expression of nervousness.

"Ah, Minerva. We may have more than one orphan tonight," Albus started. "Three, in fact," he added with great sadness in his voice.

"Who?" asked Minerva.

"Neville Longbottom was the second one."

"Neville Longbottom...? Frank and Alice's son?"

"I'm afraid so. They're still alive, but they're certainly in no state to look after Neville. The Lestranges tortured them to insanity, hoping to find the whereabouts of Voldemort. They expected the Longbottoms to know, just because Pettigrew told them they were members of the Order. They'll probably have to spend life in St Mungos. Their condition is so terrible that even death would have been preferable. They have no access to the memories of their past."

"Who's the third?"

"Emma Rose Potter."

"Come again, Albus?"

"Emma Rose Potter, born to James and Lily on the 9th August 1981," Albus replied.

"Two days before Molly and Arthur. What was her name, Ginevra?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. Lily gave birth in hiding. Of course, Healer Stephanie Hemswitch was present during labour."

"Who knows about Emma's existence, other than myself, Albus?"

"Well, there's myself, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew and Amelia Bones from the DMLE. She's the most trustworthy person in the Ministry, and we needed someone to fill out all the paperwork. Minister Bagnold also knew before Lucius Malfoy killed her. I'm pretty sure Tom Riddle would have also seen her."

"Who's Tom Riddle?"

So Albus Dumbledore reinforced the Silencing Charms he had casted earlier for good measure and explained the tale of Tom Marvolo Riddle, leaving out the parts that were kept top secret to himself.

"So, that's settled. Now, there is no way that you are sending the _two_ Potters there! They are the worst Muggles I've ever seen!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Well, Minerva, I planned on sending them to the Dursleys…," began Dumbledore.

"No! You can't!" interrupted Minerva.

Albus Dumbledore ignored her and kept on talking.

"…But then, I realised something. Petunia Dursley isn't the only person who has direct blood relations with Lily. What about Emma? As long as they live in the same house until Emma turns 17, they'll be safe. The blood protections would work vice-versa, see?"

"So where will they live? And who will be their guardians?"

"Harry and Emma's grandparents were building a house in Devon. It's just a street away from the Burrow, and there is a path between the two houses in the forest surrounding them. I finished building the house. Sirius will be moving there with them and will be one of their guardians, but the Weasleys will be their daytime guardians."

"Sirius Black? Guardians? Have you gone..."

"What, insane? You wound me, Minerva. Anyway's, Sirius knows better, and would be too worried that Lily would haunt him in the afterlife if he raised the kids badly."

"Fine. I hope they don't follow the path of Sirius. Well then, who's taking care of Pettigrew? It's blatant that betrayal has occured."

"Alastor sent me an owl saying that he was captured. The Wizengamot will hold trials for him next week."

**TheElectricFire**

The hours after went that quickly. Sirius Black moved all his belongings from Grimmauld Place to Ottery St. Catchpole. The Burrow and the Manor, known as Kiln Manor, were well surrounded by forest and hidden from Muggles. A little fence of trees existed between Kiln Manor and the Burrow, with a path made of Charmed Concrete between them.

**TheElectricFire**

The majority of the Potters' belongings were probably destroyed under the rubble at Godric's Hollow. Most of the protection there, including the Fidelius Charm, had been broken due to the magical explosion caused by the killing curse. Somehow, and quite thankfully, the Muggle Repelling Charm had held in place.

James and Lily's bodies weren't affected by the explosion however. Sirius said that they wished for their bodies to be magically preserved and placed in a tomb – not buried to rot – but placed in a form of sarcophagus. For why, Dumbledore did not know. Lily only told him that "Harry will find out when the time comes."

Dumbledore also preserved the rubble which once was James and Lily's hiding house and left it as a monument to them.

After that, he went to Kiln Manor and the Burrow to create all the wards he knew, from most to least powerful, to prevent any magical reactions. The place was more protected than Hogwarts.

**TheElectricFire**

Lily Potter was a prodigy in her subjects - Potions, Charms and Arithmancy especially. As far as Dumbledore knew, Lily had been doing extensive research in to the Arithmantic structure of some spells while in hiding. He didn't know exactly what she was researching, but it was intense research for sure. He started thinking that maybe she was developing a spell to use against Voldemort. But what was it? It was almost certain that her notebooks were destroyed, under the debris at Godric's Hollow.

Most people would have thought that the Wizarding World and even the Muggle World were changing for the better, for good. However, Albus Dumbledore was certain that Voldemort would find a way to return. That was saying something, seeing as he was usually a very optimistic person.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 1B:<strong>

What did you guys think of that? Any major flaws in the plotline yet?

Remember that this is completely AU. Also, FYI, a direct blood relation would be one of the following:

- Brother/Sister

- Niece/Nephew

- Parents

- Son/Daughter

I wonder if anyone can figure out why I chose Kiln Manor as the name. Leave me your answer in the reviews.

Any questions/criticisms overall? I'll try to respond to you without giving away major spoilers. Next chapter ASAP. Just remember, _rate and review_.

**- TheElectricFire**

**Chapter uploaded 12 Dec 2014. Revised 20 Feb 2015.**


	2. The Interactive Eye

**Author's Note 2A:**

An extremely short "bridge" chapter. I decided to redo some of the later chapters, and I had to make this chapter fit with the rest of the story.

The purpose of this chapter is to give you an insight on the Potters' early life. There then will be a 4-year time skip between this chapter and the next, to late-1985/ early-1986.

Well, here's the second chapter. I had written this ages ago in my notebook, I just needed time to type it and upload it. So here you are. I've got a disclaimer in the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Interactive Eye<strong>

The day after Voldemort died (or so they thought) called for huge parties. The Daily Prophet broke into the Ministry of Magic's records to attempt to track the location of one Harry Potter, however to no avail, as Dumbledore had placed Kiln Manor under a modified Fidelius Charm. The Prophet, however, being under Ministerial control, slipped out of trouble.

One thing was for sure - the new Minister and his senior Undersecretary were corrupt. Over the month after Voldemort disappeared, some Death Eaters claimed to be Imperiused. They then made it into not only Ministerial jobs, but top jobs! They virtually controlled the Ministry using bribes.

**TheElectricFire**

Sirius Black had absolutely no idea on how to look after an infant, let alone two, so Harry and Emma spent the whole day at the Burrow, sometimes even sleeping over there. It had been two months since Harry and Emma had first arrived at the Burrow, and Molly could tell how each person interacted with one another, even if some of them were only five months old. Strangely, no one interacted with Ron. Harry was always playing with Fred, George, Emma and Ginny, especially the latter. Molly Weasley could tell Emma and Ginny were extremely close friends, Emma seeing Ginny as her best friend. However, Harry and Ginny were clearly the best of friends, even at an early age. Ginny could be seen lying on Harry's lap frequently, and Harry, Ginny and Emma were always sharing toys and playing basic games.

**TheElectricFire**

Ron's second birthday was a strange affair. The kids, other than Percy, hated Ron. Charlie still decided to made him a small rattle and Bill sent him a sign for his door from Hogwarts. Sirius, or as most kids called him, Siri, gave him a bar of chocolate from Honeydukes. Ron got hooked on sweets at an early age.

Ron was not liked for many reasons. Ever since the Potters had even entered the house and started interacting with the other Weasleys, Ron completely isolated himself and ignored everyone. He stole food from Ginny and the Potters, even when Mrs Weasley was watching. He used to sleep in the same room as Ginny, but once Ginny had befriended the Potters, he refused to sleep in the same room, so he moved to his own room.

Ginny's room now had three beds, one for each Potter, as well as a playpen full of toys. The room had been painted in a maroon the kids chose (without realising it was a Gryffindor house color) and decorated with pictures of the three.

**TheElectricFire**

Fred and George's fourth birthday was lively. Since it was April Fools day, they started by disguising the family owl, Errol, as a Hogwarts school owl, and sent a false letter to Percy, claiming that Dumbledore wanted Percy to start Hogwarts early, at the age of eight. Molly sent a letter to Dumbledore to attempt to confirm it, but Dumbledore said no. The twins weren't caught, but they, as well as Charlie and even Arthur (though he didn't show it) found Percy's reactions during the prank hilarious.

**TheElectricFire**

The year started to fly past. Charlie had his tenth birthday. Then July came along and it was Harry's second birthday. Molly made plenty of treacle tart and potato pies for his party and invited the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods over. Sirius gave Harry a Nimbus 1800 Toy Broom and a Snitch made for kids, while Bill and Charlie worked together to make a stand and case for the toy broom (they had corresponded with Sirius.) Molly and Arthur gave him a hand to put on the Weasley's enchanted clock. Percy gave a magical book of stories, the Lovegoods gave a stuffed Crumple-Horned Snorkack and the Longbottoms gave some kind of plant.

**TheElectricFire**

Emma and Ginny had a joint first birthday party on August 10th, a similar occasion to Harry's party. Sirius had got Emma and Ginny each a set of magical toys, Bill and Charlie again corresponded with Sirius to make an enchanted case for each set of toys. When a finger was tapped against the lock on the case, all the toys would fly out for the kids to play with. When the finger was tapped again, the toys would pack themselves up. The Lovegoods gave each of them a storybook about Nargles and the Longbottoms gave them a portrait of the world's most beautiful Herbology display, La Belle Fleur.

Life so far was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2B:<strong>

Sorry for such a long wait for just a short chapter. I have written out the structure of the next chapter and I will make it as long as possible, while keeping quality in-tact. Aiming for 3,000 words (2,000 at the least), and you should hope to see me soon for Chapter 3.

Please leave your comments/questions/suggestions below and I will (attempt to) answer them. I am going to answer a few below. Thanks to anyone who's started to follow this fanfiction, and even favoriting it!

**Responses:**

_**timepatrolgoku: **__You probably surpassed me on this chapter. And sorry about the late update, I was reworking the story. The story-telling style is my natural style, I don't really know how to teach it as it is what I am naturally used to working with. You may be able to pick up a thing or two as a reader. I'll PM you soon, as always. See you soon!_

_**TheElementalIcePhoenix: **__It's nice to see a review from someone I've never met. Thanks for the compliment. As I was saying to timepatrolgoku in the above PM, the intro came from my natural writing style, but I must admit that part of it was inspired by the first Dumbledore-centric scene in canon. Hope to see one of your reviews again soon!_

**- TheElectricFire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter uploaded on 26 Dec 2014. Minor author's note edit made 15 hours after release, and minor continuity edit 16 hours after release.<strong>


	3. Time Gift Box

**Author's Note 3A:**

Welcome back, readers, to Chapter 3. Happy new year to you! Took me a while to think of a suitable chapter title.

A huge time-skip has occurred while you have been gone, and you have been brought to the 30th day of October 1985, during a morning at Kiln Manor.

I should have warned you some time ago, that this story features Ron-bashing, and instead of 'the Golden Trio', there will be a 'Golden Quartet' which will be established in Harry's second year. I usually like Ron around, but the reason that there will be Ron-bashing is because I needed to give Harry a nemesis in the future of the story (other than Draco, you'll see why later), and Ron seemed the most suitable with his sometimes jealous nature, as demonstrated early at Hogwarts in the GoF.

I'm a RW/HG shipper, usually, and I promise you that Hermione will not end up with Malfoy (or anyone in canon-Slytherin), Krum and anyone who is a complete idiot in canon. I have planned who I am pairing together in this fic, _mostly_ canon pairings.

I'm also going to tread carefully with Remus' appearances - I'll make sure he doesn't show his face on a full moon. In PoA, Remus appears on the Hogwarts Express and at the Opening Feast, which had a full moon that night. Remus should have been busy preparing.

Well, I should stick away from long ANs, so on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Time Gift Box<strong>

_Wednesday, October 30, 1985_

_**(Kiln Manor)**_

"Hey, Padfoot. Morning, Emma," Harry said as he came down the 2nd-floor staircase, which led from outside one of the four Master Suites and down to the kitchen. He had just woken up and showered.

"Hey, pup…," Sirius began. He was in a nice suit, and was holding a bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm. "Hang on, you've finally stopped calling me 'Siri' and 'Paddy'!"

"Yeah, I realized you think 'Siri' doesn't suit you, but why does everyone laugh when I call you 'Paddy'? I mean, I used to call you that because it sounded like 'Daddy'," Harry said.

"Um, Lily would kill me if I told you, Harry, even if she's dead. It's adult stuff, Harry, don't worry about it, you'll see when you are older. Anyway, Uncle Moony will be coming over to look after you because Scrimgeour gave me a holiday for the rest of the week". Sirius was an Auror, and was usually on standby twenty-four/seven, which made it convenient that the Burrow was only a two-minute walk through the orchard which the Manor and the Burrow shared, in case Sirius was called on night-duty.

**TheElectricFire**

_**(The Burrow)**_

"Is Harry coming today?" a four-year-old Ginny asked her mother at breakfast.

"You know Harry comes daily, Ginny, dear. Isn't that right, Fred? George? Arthur?"

"Yeah, Ginnykins, you've seen Harry and Emma daily since you met him. Even when they went to their holiday-home in France for a week, two years ago, they took you with them. You wouldn't remember that, do you?" Fred asked.

"No," Ginny answered.

"It was the happiest week of Ron's life. No Harry. No Emma. No you. It was simply paradise for him," George said.

"I still don't know how Sirius Black, of all people, managed to look after 3 toddlers for a whole week!" Molly exclaimed.

"I thought you knew, Molly. Sirius' girlfriend, Amelia Bones, went with him," Arthur replied.

"Sirius Black, with a girlfriend? How come I've never heard about that?" asked Molly.

"They've been dating since their seventh year in Hogwarts. Eight years. I'm rather surprised Sirius hasn't popped the question," Arthur again replied.

The Weasleys had started eating (other than Ron, who was fast asleep, as usual, Percy, who was too busy reading stories about different ministers to bother to eat breakfast and Bill and Charlie, who were at Hogwarts) for about a minute until they heard familiar knocks on the door. It was Molly who stood up to open the door.

"Hi, Sirius, Emma, Harry," Molly said when she opened the door. "Nice to see you all, as always," she added.

"Hello, Molly. I've come to drop Harry and Emma off. I won't be back for the rest of the week, so Remus asked to look after them. He'll pick them after dinner, if that's okay," Sirius said.

"Of course that's okay. They're equally my kids as your kids. What are you doing for the rest of the week?" asked Molly.

"I'll let you know once I come back. Hopefully my plans go well," Sirius replied.

"Well, whatever your plans are, good luck. When will we be seeing you next?" Molly questioned.

"Sunday night. Well then, I better be going. See you, Harry. See you, Emma." Sirius then peered past the door. "Oh, hi there, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur. See you!" And with that, he apparated away.

"Well, then, Harry. Would you like some breakfast?" Molly asked the two Potters, who she saw as her own in everything but blood.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Weasley. Sirius was in a rush for something, and we didn't get time for breakfast," Harry responded.

"Sure. And Harry, Emma, do I _really_ have to keep reminding you to call me Molly?" Molly asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weas… I mean, Molly," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley simply smiled and walked away to prepare two plates of breakfast.

Meanwhile, Harry and Emma walked to the dining room. Harry sat in his usual spot, to the right of Ginny, and Emma to the right of Harry.

As soon as he sat down, Ginny exclaimed, "Harry!," giving him a nice big hug (which was surprisingly big for someone that small) Then she added, "Hi, Emma," and gave her a hug, nowhere near as big as Harry's. Harry was used to Ginny's happiness/excitement whenever she saw him - this had been happening ever since Ginny could speak.

After eating two healthy-sized servings of bacon and scrambled eggs with toast each, and saying goodbye to Arthur before he went to work, Harry, Ginny and Emma went outside. They pulled out a three-seater inflatable raft from the shed, and with the help of Fred and George, inflated it. They took it out to their shallow pond, and simply talked while floating around for a few hours, before taking a dip in the water.

They then went inside for lunch and saw Arthur sitting at the table.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. At the same moment, Percy, Molly, Fred and George walked in.

"For some reason, a quarter of Ministry workers are getting a holiday for the rest of the week. No idea, why, though," Arthur said. Everyone began to sit down, and then Arthur asked, "Where's Ron?"

"We passed by his door about ten minutes ago and he was running around naked! Doing absolutely nothing but running around! Odd, the best word to sum up Ron," Fred said.

"Maybe he's trying to get someone to notice him! Unlikely chance, the Burrow is completely surrounded by trees, after all," George replied.

"I bet if you call him for lunch, he'll run downstairs immediately. Hey, Ronniekins! Come down for lunch!" Fred shouted. Then, faster than the speed of light, Ron ran downstairs, completely naked.

Almost naked (other than some underwear), a five-year-old Ron gobbled down one whole sandwich and a slice of Molly's huge apple pie, ignoring the presence of anyone else and not even realizing that his father had come home early. He then ran upstairs and continued his business.

This had been happening on a daily basis for three years, and the twins, Emma, Harry and Ginny were still giggling every lunchtime. Molly had been trying to lecture Ron for a whole year, obviously to no avail, so she eventually gave up on the task.

**TheElectricFire**

_7:00pm_

_**(The Burrow)**_

"Well, Molly, Arthur, we better get going. Thanks for that dinner. You really shouldn't have troubled yourself." Remus Lupin, or, as the Potters called him, Uncle Moony, had arrived to take the two Potters back to the Manor, as Sirius said he would.

"Harry!" Ginny wailed. Clearly, Ginny really didn't want Harry to go (well, that was usual anyways). Harry whispered something to Remus, and then Remus whispered something to Molly and Arthur.

Molly said out loud, "That will be fine. In fact, I'll let Ginny sleep over whenever she wants. Harry and Ginny are becoming inseparable. Don't know how Ginny's going to manage for a whole year when Harry goes to Hogwarts. Oh, well. There's over five years until that happens. And at least she'll have Emma."

"You'll let her sleepover whenever she wants? She'll probably sleepover at Kiln Manor every night, you know," Remus said.

Molly half-ignored him and then turned to Ginny and said, "Go with Harry. Good night, Ginny. See you at breakfast tomorrow." They didn't have to worry about taking Ginny's clothes or toiletries, as they always left some at Kiln Manor since Ginny slept there frequently."

**TheElectricFire**

Kiln Manor was the most expensive building in Britain, including Hogwarts. It was more a Palace than a Manor, with three kitchens (on the first, fifth and second floor, the latter being the main one), four master suites (accessible behind portrait holes) which consisted of a master bedroom, study, ensuite, kitchenette and walk-in-robe, suitable for couples, all on the third floor. It also had four nurseries, which were opposite to the master suites on the same levels. There was also a dining room for fifty people adjoining to the main kitchen, as well as a room for up to two hundred people which adjoined on to the ballroom/event room on the first floor.

Kiln Manor also had ten extra bedrooms and four extra bathrooms on the same floor as the master suites, as well as twenty five guest bedrooms and fifteen guest bathroom on the second floor. It also had a huge library and even an Owlery and pet enclosure. The most important room, however, was the smallest and least decorated. Only a Lord or Lady Potter could access that room, but as James and Lily were dead and Harry hadn't been emancipated, Sirius had received access due to James and Lily's will, until Harry had been emancipated.

The room in question was the Ward Room. This room was on the third floor of the five storey building, and contained the wardstone. Here, Sirius would be able to modify who had been granted access into Potter Manor, as well as add or renew wards to the building.

**TheElectricFire**

Harry and Emma proceeded to their Master Suites. Ginny had decided to sleep on a spare bed in Harry's suite, until the middle of the night, when Ginny had a nightmare, waking Harry up and proceeding to Harry's bed and cuddling up with him.

**TheElectricFire**

_Thursday, 31 October 1985_

Harry picked up his glasses and put them on, only to see a redhead one year younger than him sleeping next to him. Surprised for a few moments, he then remembered the events that had occurred during the night. He saw the time on the other side of the portrait which covered the portrait hole (thanks to Sirius once casting a spell that would always show the time called "_Tempus Semper_") and decided it was the time to wake Ginny up. He gently tapped her on the side.

"Five more minutes, Mummy," she mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm not your mummy, but I'd like it if you woke up, Gin."

Ginny's eyelids immediately opened upon hearing a different voice. She immediately jumped up.

"Harry! Good morning," she exclaimed happily and quite excitedly and gave him a 'good morning' hug which was huge for her small stature. They then got ready for breakfast.

**TheElectricFire**

Harry knew the significance of the day; it was the fourth anniversary of the day his parents were transported away from the current plane of existence. For this reason, the lights around the Manor (both natural and artificial) were dimmed in commemoration.

He went down for breakfast in the dining room with Ginny to see Remus and Emma seated, waiting for Twinky, the chief house elf, to bring some breakfast. A few minutes later, the said house elf arrived.

"Ah, good morning, Mister Lupin, Miss Weasley, Master Potter and Miss Potter." She then clicked her fingers and on the table arrived a feast big enough to feed a small army.

"Sit down, and bring the other house elves here for some breakfast. Let's all eat together today," Harry asked.

Nine more house elves appeared. Everyone began eating and soon some lively chatter had started across the table between the fourteen people eating. Eventually the house elves had finished eating and asked if they could return to their duties. Harry gave them their weekly allowance of 2 galleons each, and reminded them that Friday's were a day-off for the house elves, before letting them leave.

The remaining four stopped eating and talking when a small barn owl flew it, with an envelope tied to its leg, addressed to Remus Lupin.

_Dear Moony, Harry, Emma and Ginny, _

_My plans are going well, I'm not going to say what they are, you'll find out on Sunday. Hopefully all continues going well. _

_Anyway, at 6pm, we'll meet up for dinner before visiting Godric's Hollow. It might be busy today, but the crowds hopefully won't disturb us, seeing as two Potters are with us._

_This parchment is an International Portkey and will bring you to wherever we are having dinner. It will activate if you use the Marauder's Password, and will leave twenty seconds after activation._

_See you there,_

_Padfoot (also not known as Paddy…)_

**TheElectricFire**

After eating a lunch with the Weasleys, featuring Captain Underpants, Ron, as usual, and spending the day with the other Weasleys, the two Potters, Ginny, and Remus went back to the Manor to take a good wash and changed into their best clothing.

They all met in the Entrance Hall of the Manor and held the letter. Remus said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The Portkey flashed blue, signalling activation. Twenty seconds later they felt a tug at the navel which would be extremely familiar to the and found themselves in front of a sign saying _'Il Magia Vicolo'. _Underneath in smaller letters, the sign said _'The Magic Alley_'. Near the sign, they saw a woman with dark blonde hair who had a black, shaggy dog. Ginny ran up and gave the dog a nice hug while Harry patted him.

Padfoot transformed back into a human and turned to Ginny.

"Whoa, there. Easy with the hugs, it's not like I was cleared from being framed and escaped twelve years of Azkaban or something!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Welcome to Rome's Magical Community, guys. There's a lot of restaurants to go to here, muggle and magical. The best magical one is over there, come on," said the woman who had been standing next to Sirius, pointing to a sign saying "Bacchetta Napoletana". The woman was Sirius' girlfriend, Amelia Bones.

**TheElectricFire**

After enjoying some pizza, pasta and cannelloni, the three kids each Side-Along Apparated with the rest of the adults to the entrance of the Potter Family Plot in the cemetery.

"Only a member of the Potter family, or their guests may enter", explained Remus. James has already allowed Sirius, Amelia and myself to enter, but you need to allow Ginny to enter."

"Not that she will need to be in many years' time, I bet she'll be a Potter in the future by mar…" Sirius began to add mischievously, before he was smacked in the head by Amelia.

"Sirius! Be a good godfather!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I am! I'm trying to give him - um - foresight? Into the future? And the Potter curse multiplies the chances." This earned him another smack. "Um, sorry?" He then turned to Harry.

"Harry, repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, grant access to the Potter Family Plot to Ginevra Molly Pot…" This earned him continuous slaps on the head from Amelia.

"Sorry! Sorry! I mean, Ginevra Molly Weasley. So Mote It Be!"

Harry eventually managed to repeat what Sirius said, allowing everyone in company to enter.

Remus led everyone to the graves of James and Lily Potter. They all laid flowers and paid their respects. Harry ran his fingers on the edge of the headstone. All of a sudden, a polished, wooden box appeared in front of the headstone, appearing big enough to hold about 6 bottles of ink. Attached to it was a letter, and engraved on the lid were the words _'Harry's Time Gift Box'._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 3B:<strong>

A small cliffhanger... What is Harry's Time Gift Box? And what are Sirius' plans? Can you guess...? Post in the reviews.

The longest chapter so far (which isn't much of an achievement, considering that this is only the third chapter :D), 3202 words! I kept my promise! Going to start working on the next chapter, got a good plan.

Some of the main motives of this chapter is to give you a description of Kiln Manor (it was meant to be brief, but it ended up lengthier than I would have liked it to be. This also was meant to briefly describe the Manor's house elves.

If you're going to make a big fuss about Harry and Ginny sharing a bed, they're only four and five years old. They're completely oblivious to that kind of _stuff_. She woke up from a nightmare and simply wanted to cuddle up with her best friend to get back to sleep. What's the big deal?! (I know I sound really mature for a thirteen year old, even if I am tooting my own horn here)

As always, please leave your comments/questions/suggestions below and I will (attempt to) respond to them. Thanks to anyone who's following and even favoriting this fanfiction!

Here are a few responses to some reviews.

**Responses:**

_**timepatrolgoku: **__Yes, a review from my most avid reader. A response to one of your PMs: I made Sirius not like being called Siri, for my obvious Apple-hating reasons. Harry just used the name 'Siri' at a young age, because he was - well - young. And, thank you (lol), for that wonderful compliment in your review. I'm pushing this chapter out early because of you._

_**Angel Rose Potter: **__Well, here's Chapter 3! Thanks for reading, I just noticed that your Pen Name has the same middle and last name as Emma in this story._

_**DarcMarauder: **__Why, thanks for reading!_

**- TheElectricFire**

**Chapter uploaded on 11 January 2015. Revision 20 Feb 2015.**


	4. Undetectable Extension Charm

**Author's Note 4A:**

Chapter 4 is finally here! You should hate me by now, for taking so long with such a small chapter. I decided to split this chapter into two - this is the smaller segment.

It took me a while because I was busy. I just got back to school after a seven week break. Besides, I'm only 13. It's going to take time…

It's important noting that minor edits have been made in previous chapters, for those who really care. I doubt most previous readers have even noticed it…

Well, back on track:

_Previously on That One Power:_

_Harry ran his fingers on the edge of the headstone. All of a sudden, a polished, wooden box appeared in front of the headstone, appearing big enough to hold about 6 bottles of ink. Attached to it was a letter, and engraved on the lid were the words 'Harry's Time Gift Box'._

So, what is the Time Gift Box? Is it some time machine? You'll find out the answer. But - I've changed my mind - you won't find out in this chapter - I'm evil!

_Also, previously on That One Power:_

"_Hello, Molly. I've come to drop Harry and Emma off. I won't be back for the rest of the week, so Remus asked to look after them. He'll pick them after dinner, if that's okay," Sirius said._

"_Of course that's okay. They're equally my kids as your kids. What are you doing for the rest of the week?," asked Molly._

"_I'll let you know once I come back. Hopefully my plans go well," Sirius replied._

What are these 'plans'? What will they result in? All I'm going to say is that there is going to be some kind of announcement, and it will influence the plot. I wonder if anyone guessed it - it is kind of obvious. It'll become more obvious towards the end of the chapter.

The chapter will start as a continuation of the previous chapter but it will skip the description of the 'Time Gift Box'. You'll find out what it is in a flashback soon.

Let's continue the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Undetectable Extension Charm<strong>

Harry Potter might have only been a five year old, but he was certainly a smart one at that. He understood the world around him as much as an eleven-year-old could, and he excelled in Muggle Primary School Subjects and basic first-year theory, including incantations, although he couldn't practice them. Harry had been aiming to finish all Hogwarts theory work, excluding Divination (Sirius had told him nothing useful came from it, and after further investigation in the library, he had to agree), including NEWT theory, by his tenth birthday.

Harry enjoyed reading, he was almost a bookworm (the fact that he had gained an almost photographic memory helped), but he didn't fully rely on books after learning so many times that books could only teach you a certain amount.

**TheElectricFire**

_Thursday. 31 October 1985, 7:35pm  
><em>_**(Potter Family Plot, Godric Hollow's Graveyard)**_

Harry carefully eyed the 'Time Gift Box' and called Sirius and Remus to check for a Portkey, curses, hexes or any spells that could potentially have caused harm.

After incanting a few spells on the box and letter, Sirius and Remus returned their results.

"Hmm. There seems to be no spells on the letter. There's an Extension Charm on the box and also a spell made by combining the _Tempus _and _Abscondeo _charms. The spell is extremely familiar but I can't identify it. What spell is it?" Remus asked, mainly to himself.

**TheElectricFire**

_Flashback  
><em>_Thursday, 2nd September 1976  
><em>_**(Remus Lupin)**_

Remus Lupin entered Arithmancy Classroom 7B and sat with Frank Longbottom, a Ravenclaw boy who the Marauders were close friends with. There were only two other Gryffindors in the class, both female, being Alice and Lily.

"Ah, welcome, class, to your first Arithmancy NEWT class. As you can see, a lot of students did not meet the requirements to continue in this class." Professor Vector droned on about the NEWTs. their importance, and the standard of work required. It appeared only one student was paying attention - _Lily_.

"Over the past three years, you have learnt a lot about Arithmancy. As you may remember, the last thing we did was Spell Creation Theory. Your assignment for this term will be to create a spell. Most of this work will be done in-class, as spell creation can be dangerous work, but there will be out of class assignments. At the end of the term, you will make a presentation on your spell."

**TheElectricFire**

_Sunday. 3rd November 1985  
><em>_**(The Burrow)**_

As with any early morning at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was busying herself in the kitchen while Arthur Weasley sat down on a couch with a nice warm mug of a Muggle drink he had learnt of during his ventures, called coffee, as well as a copy of the _Morning Prophet_.

The previous night, Harry, Ginny and Emma had fell asleep on the couch while listening to some Celestina Warbeck song that Molly had forced the whole family to listen. Ginny ended up staying at the Burrow for the night.

A few small knocks on the front door startled Arthur so much he almost dropped his now half-drunken mug. He quickly went to check who would have been knocking at that hour.

"Oh, good morning, Remus, Harry, Emma. Do come in, it's cold."

A few minutes later, once everyone had sat down, each with a mug of hot chocolate or coffee, the two men started talking.

"Well, I received a Floo call from a…" Remus stopped hesitantly. "...a _friend_, in Belgium, who needed a bit of help, and I need to leave in half an hour. I probably won't be back for two months."

"That's fine. I presume you want the two kids to stay until Sirius returns tonight?" Remus nodded. "How many times do we have to remind you that we would look after them twenty-four/seven if needed?"

After a few minutes, Remus left.

**TheElectricFire**

After some breakfast, Harry walked over to the staircase.

"Wait here, Em. I'll be back in a few minutes."

It was 7:30am, so Harry went upstairs quietly, careful to miss the squeaky stair, and quietly opened the door to Ginny's room and walked in and stood next to her bed.

"Ginny?" Harry said. She twitched a little bit. "Ginny, wake up." He then brushed some hair out her face and gently touched her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry?" she barely mumbled. "Harry! Good morning!" she said, jumping up and pulling him into an extremely-fierce-hug-for-one-so-young. She let go, said "see you downstairs" and walked to the bathroom.

**TheElectricFire**

That evening, Harry, Ginny, Emma and the twins walked into the dining room to see two certain 25-year-olds sitting down next to each other, one with hair as dark as his name, the other with brownish-blond hair.

"Sirius! Amelia! You're back! Where were you?" Harry asked.

"All will be revealed, pup. All will be revealed."

Eventually, all the Weasleys who were still at home, other than Ron, who had already shoved three plates of dinner down his throat before running away, were sitting around the dining table.

"It isn't proper for Ronald to eat like that and run away when the family is about to have a discussion, no matter how young he is," Percy said.

"Yeah, one would think," Fred began.

"That his mouth has," George continued.

"An Undetectable Extension Charm!" they finished together.

The adults couldn't keep a smile of their faces, while - surprisingly - Percy actually laughed so much that he choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. The younger three didn't know what an Undetectable Extension Charm actually was, but Harry managed to get the gist of it and had a small smile on his face.

"Well, as you know, the Minister had given a holiday in celebration of the Voldemort's fall, although, this is more of a time in memory of two of my closest friends. However, I decided to take this opportunity to go on holiday with Amelia," Sirius said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 4B:<strong>

I dropped a few huge clues about the Time Gift Box early in the chapter. If you do your research, you may get an idea on exactly what the Time Gift Box does.

I know that in canon that Amelia Bones is described with an older appearance, but for the purpose of this story, she was in the same year as Lily and the Marauders. (That would make a cool band name - Lily and the Marauders... =D)

Please leave your comments/questions/suggestions below and I will always (attempt to) respond to them. Thanks to anyone who's following and even favoriting this fanfiction!

I'm working on Chapter 5. It's hopefully going to be at least 2500 words.

Most reviews have got a response via PM, so I won't be leaving the responses here.

**- TheElectricFire**

**Chapter uploaded on 20 Feb 2015. No edits made since.**


End file.
